A Box of Chocolates
by DeathByFandom13
Summary: It is Halloween, L's birthday. Of course, it is 5 days before the great detective will depart from the living world, and leave behind the one who truly cared for him. Lawlight, character death. Oneshot.
I wondered if Light-kun was coming, or if that was just a lie.

Tomorrow is the first of November. Today is Halloween.

I miss the chain. I miss the company. I miss Light-kun.

Staying with him, I felt welcome for once. He understood me. I understood him.

But was there more to it….

"Light-kun, you came." Inside, I am glad.

He is carrying a briefcase, most likely full of files on the Kira case. He smiles, sitting down in a chair next to me.

"So, L. I heard that it was your birthday today."

"I was born on this day, 25 years ago. That is correct." Watari must have told him, that makes the most sense. How else would he have known? "October 31st. The day of my birth. The day I was abandoned at an orphanage."

"You were abandoned?"

"Yes, Light-kun."

"You never knew your parents?" Is he acting, or is he truly concerned for me? Surprisingly, I cannot tell the difference.

"No. I never met them." My voice is bitter. I wasn't enough for my own family. I can never be enough for anyone. Because I am only human. Because I am alive. Because I am not perfect.

"Well," he says, reaching into his bag, "this might cheer you up." He is holding a box of my favorite chocolates, the golden lettering sparkling under the harsh light of the monitors that nearly line every wall.

"I heard that they were your favorites, so I bought them for you. Do you like them?" Abashed, maybe, or sheepish? He seems like one of those 'Tsunderes' from a popular anime show, hiding his true feelings under a mask of aggression and such emotions.

"Thank you, Light-kun." I turn away from him, returning to work. Seeing his surprise, hurt, and-is that sadness?-displayed on his face through a reflection, he picks up his briefcase and leaves. As I type away at the keys, I think I can hear muffled shouts through the wall.

"Stupid! Of course he doesn't want them."

"Why did I think he liked me?"

"I'm such an idiot. He must think that Watari put me up to it or something. Assuming that he wanted something for his birthday was so _stupid,_ so _dumb_ of me to think."

Footsteps clatter away. And I doubt my hearing.

•••••

There never was any pain. It was accepting, and Death always swept everyone off of their feet. She or he-Death appeared differently to everyone, as if they knew what the dying would need to leave-would always help the soul out of the body. From the Human World to Mu was a relatively easy journey, many times easier than the trip from the Shinigami Realm to Mu. That was full of danger; although none of it meant anything to Death.

As L's heart felt like it would burst out of his chest, and as Kira held L in his arms, Death watched from the side. He-because in this instance, Death was a he-felt the husk of a heart he had left ache. Death could tell that Kira (or Light Yagami, as he knew the murderer's true name to be) was deeply in love with the dying man. And he had sentenced his love to death, to be claimed by Death.

A devious grin stretched across Kira's face, as he looked down at his only enemy, finally vanquished. But a flicker of Light (merely a shadow, Death observed) broke free from the bindings and flew across the eyes of the heartbroken. Screams, of love and pain and sadness and every feeling of anguish you could feel, escaped the mouth of the corrupted innocent, the fallen angel.

Gray eyes shining with tears slowly close. And yes, those are tears. (Death is rather surprised, in the two weeks before his demise L had never truly shown emotion). Staring up at Kira, at Light, at the only person who ever loved him….Why is Kira smiling with anguish-filled eyes, a grinning-broken person? It doesn't matter to the dying, at least, it never has before.

"Come, Ryuzaki. I bought you chocolates. I heard they were your favorites. Do you like them?" L's eyes had closed, but that didn't stop his soul from departing. Light was standing, arms outstretched, holding the box of candy.

Kindness was what must have filled Death as they made this illusion, as this mirage was simply perfect. Innocent eyes, a sweet smile, a dusting of pink on the cheeks, and soft brown hair made the costume perfect. "I'm sorry if you don't, but I really thought that you liked them. If you don't, I can go…." (Death had originally planned on throwing in a 'thought that you liked me', but decided against it. Too out of character.)

"Light-kun…."

"Yes, Ryuzaki?"

And the noirette ran to the only person he ever loved, and Death embraced him. ( _In 6 years, Light Yagami will be with you, do not worry. The Death Notes will be burned, you will be at peace_. These thoughts filled Death's head, and they filled the hug with feelings of comfort. _Dying is always hard, but it is equal, and you will see Light again._ )

As the soul of L Lawliet followed Death to Mu, he looked back one last time. It might've been a trick of the light, or maybe another one of Death's mirages; it most likely was.

But it wasn't, and the real Light Yagami held the body of his only friend close to him, tears pouring down his face.

"What have I done…."


End file.
